Year of the Cat
by GeorgeDGreen
Summary: Based on the song Year of the Cat, performed by Al Stewart, this one shot describes how an unknown traveler of the world met a strange woman in his travel to the East, ending up in her apartment. Warning: Very strong language, and explicit sexual descriptions involved.


**Year of the cat**

Everywhere around, scent of candles filled the air. Autumn, cold, rainy, but romantic as autumn could be was in the air, making the town somehow melancholic. Streets were full of something mysterious, unknown. The name of the town is not important, for it was somewhere between the reality and dream, where it all happened.

Gosh, really, I want to be alone for a moment just to express that feeling from the bottom of my heart. Writer's plight is that he needs peace to write the words, but traveler's plight is that he needs to travel around to find it, and that peace is almost nowhere to be found in the bustle of the everyday life.

Anyway, it was autumn. Year of the cat, a lucky year, or so they say.

I went to this nameless town on a trip, town somewhere in Japan. Wow, a trip to the east. Dream of every guy who spent his whole life learning about different culture, in the end getting intrigued by the culture and every other aspect of country of the rising sun. Yeah, the trees without leaves, orange and yellow specter of colors mixed with a fog in the air.

Suddenly, this bus feels horribly small. I want to get out, to explore. To see what I will found outside of that metal can with wheels, which serves to destroy my freedom. Fucking bus tours.

_The bus will stop at the bazaar. To the right, you can see one of the Old Temples. Those temples first served as the mausoleums for the royal families, but now they serve as a reminder of our old culture. _

Yeah, I got some of the words. Young Japanese woman who was our travel guide. Oh, if only she knew English well as we all did. I've written it like it's supposed to sound, but in original it was something like this.

"_The bus stop bazaar. Right, see the one of Templies. Templies served as the mausolees for the royal families. Now, reminder of our old culture."_

I don't think that all Japanese are bad in English. But we are bad at Japanese too, so it's an even game.

Anyway, we've stopped at that bazaar. All around us were people selling things. All kinds of interesting things. Mind it, I was not interested in the things which my fellow tourists wanted to buy. I wanted to explore this mysterious feeling which I've felt since I've entered that town. It was as though the town wanted to give me some answer to the yet unknown questions.

Suddenly, I've realized why are those surroundings so familiar to me. Before I've left for Japan, I've watched that old, romantic movie. Name… what was it's name?

Gosh.

Oh yeah. It was Casablanca. Yeah, I suck at names, but whole movie made quite an impression at me. I wanted to immerse myself in love, to find some mysterious kind of romance. And this town looked like it has exactly that to offer. Some kind of romance, sweet thing, mysterious thing which lasts for one night, and then disappears in the lights of the dawn, somewhere, in the distance.

Year of the cat.

And then.. just like that.

I saw her.

Oh my reader, you will not believe how she looked like! Lonely, big eyes under the brown hair tied in a braid, with the large, crystal ornamental sphere holding it in place. Her small nose was a bit snubbed, but it gave her some cute expression, along with her rosy cheeks.

On her head she wore a blue.. what was it? I can't find the English word for that thing. It held her hair in a place, and it made her look even cuter.

She saw me and then she sped along, blushing a bit more. And I've felt like I have to follow her. I still don't remember why I've done it, but I did. I've followed until she noticed me, and stopped, turning around to come closer. Her scent… it was a fragrance of pine trees combined with a scent of vanilla.

"Why do you follow me?" she asked, with a voice which carried unknown strength. And it seems she knew English, better than our tour guide. This woman was fierce, it was obvious.

"I'm a simple traveler, trying to find my happiness in the places around the world."

I've smiled, somehow insecure. Still, inside of myself there wasn't any certainty about exactly why I've followed this strange woman, but I did. So as she stood silent, as she was inspecting me, I've asked one question.

"When did you came here? You do not look like the other people here."

"Oh.. I came here in the year of the cat." she smiled, knowingly.

"What?"

She shrugged her little shoulders, pulling me by wrist. Mind you, I was totally entranced by now. All the Bogart looking buildings now were moving around us. No, we were moving before them. Were we walking backwards? I was not sure about my directions anymore. Her face harbored a determined expression as she pulled me farther and farther.

"Where are you leading me?" I've asked her, but she was silent, just smiling. Who was she? One thing I was sure now was that I will not be able to just walk away. Whatever happens from now in this weird town, with this mysterious woman will shape me.

We've stopped near the market stalls, in the end of the big square where the bazaar took place. There was blue tilled building, really old looking thing. You know those old buildings which they show in the movies where they want to show squalor and poor living? Well, building looked exactly like that. After all, this part of the town was not a rich one, and the bazaar was a conglomerate of wooden stalls packed full of many things.

"What's your name?" I've drummed the courage to ask her. She looked down a bit, turning her eyes up to me. They've had such a nice shine, like a moon shining upon the sea. She kept staring at me, so coolly. That determined, fierce look of hers pierced through my heart, and she grabbed my other wrist.

"I will tell you." she finally said, pulling me to the alley, to the door which opened with a creaking noise. We've went up, and up, and up, until we reached a single door on the top floor of the building. Whole floor smelt lovely, in contrary to the other floors. It was a scent of the incense, one which burns in the ornamental holder shaped like a porcelain cat. She shuffled through her purse, finding a gilded key, and it clicked, opening to the apartment.

Wow, this girl really knows what she wants. We've just met, and already in apartment? One part of me told me to run away, but other part called me. That other part, which felt the strange presence in the air of this unknown town, ever since we entered it in the bus.

She turned around herself, smiling with a smile which was somehow distant and sad.

"Make yourself at home, if you might. I'm not getting much visitors."

Well, I was not keen on running away now. If nothing, I'm getting a place to stay, and being with a girl, in the apartment, alone… well.

I've sat on the sofa in her spacious living room. It was old looking apartment. On the coffee table in front there was an ashtray full of cigarette buds, scent of alcohol was felt in the air, but it was clean. Still, it looked like just a few hours ago this apartment was in a real mess. You could smell it.

"My name is Coco." she suddenly said, looking at me, right in my eyes with her piercing look.

"Oh, Coco? Are you from Spain? Or you're Arab?"

"No… I came here from far away, in the year of the cat."

"So, you're not native?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

"So, from where are you?" I've asked her, being even more curious about her nature. She had a strange aura around herself, like she's alien to this country… no, to this whole Earth.

"I came from the year of the cat."

"Year of the cat this, year of the cat that, what does that mean?"

I somehow got annoyed by her constant riddles. To be honest, a clean answer is only thing which I wanted from her now. Because… this mystery felt in the air really interested me. And she was the only one who could give me an answer.

"It's a very lucky year." she smiled, finishing a tea, bringing me one cup, steaming with a strong incense of strawberries.

As she did it, she sat closer to me, leaning against my shoulder for a bit. To be honest, my heart skipped a bit. She was really up to having a romance with somebody who she just met? Why? Didn't it spoke bad about her nature?

"You will not drink a tea, stranger?" she asked me.

I took a sip from the tea. It really had a nice taste. It made me somehow drowsy. It made me loosen up. What was in this tea?

"What is in this tea?" I've asked her, somehow feeling a sense of distrust for a moment. Is she trying to drug me? No… she really was not the type.

"Sugar, lemon, and honey. Is it bad?"

"No! I just.. feel.."

As I've turned around, she put her hand on my chest.

"Are you lonely in this place, so far away, stranger? Do you miss your family, those who you love?"

"I'm here on a trip… I will be back soon."

I really felt resignant now. She looked good, she smelt good, but her mysterious aura and her behavior made one part of me wanting to bolt away. But at the same time, I've wanted to stay and see what is going to happen.

"These lonely days I feel my life just like a river… flowing through." she answered me, looking somewhere afar.

"Are you afraid that you're going to die?"

"No… But I'm afraid that I'm going to lose myself in this loneliness." she stood up, locking a door with a little gilded key she had.

With those words, she came closer to me. Her eyes lit aflame with the passion and determination, something which was always present inside of herself, now showing off in the fatality of her body which entranced me as she took of her silk dress, now standing in front of me only in her black lingerie. She grabbed a sphere in her hair, putting it in my palm.

"Take it off."

She ordered me, sitting on my legs. I was not able to move, and frankly, drowsiness got the best of me and I was not keen to move either. So I've grabbed the sphere, pulling it down and her hair loosened, falling all the way around her petite, curvaceous body. Her thighs were warm, her skin soft and I've felt the scent of vanilla in my nose, entrancing me even more when combined with scent of the strawberry tea.

"Coco.. I can't do this! I don't even…"

She totally ignored my words. Grabbing me by mouth, she pressed my head on the sofa, biting my neck, leaving a mark on it. And the passion awoke inside of my heart. With the next bite, I was really turned on. Night fell, lights in the apartment were turned on just as I, when I've laid in her bed.

She came to the room, jumping atop of me. Look on her face was as horny as mine was. I guess she really was lonely and haven't had any company. Suddenly, I was not thinking about the reason why I came here. I only wanted this moment to last.

"I will give this year of the cat a climax." she smiled.

I've gone over her neck, which was fair and soft under my fingers, which were rough from all the fieldwork I've done when I wasn't traveling around the Earth, seeing sights which were to be seen in the distant countries. I was a traveler, and this was a first time I've experienced something like this. She let a small sigh as I've bitten it, and she leaned her head backwards a bit, arching her back, running over my back with her petite fingertips.

I was in my underwear too, and I could've felt the space between her thighs burning in excitement as I've landed kisses and bites over her neck, leaving a flaming red marks all over it. Her nails found the way inside of my back, clawing them and I've felt the trace of blood slowly sliding down my spine.

"Wow, you're really into this." I've commented, stopping for a bit and she gave me an angry glare.

"Shut up and continue." she totally changed her demeanor.

And of course, I did.

I went with my palm all the way, from the bottom of her waist, all the way up her stomach. Her muscles were firm below her scorching hot skin covered with goosebumps which randomly appeared throughout her body as she trembled. Since, obviously, this was too slow for her she grabbed my wrist, pulling my palm up to her C sized cups.

Since I stumbled, being unsure what to do, she rolled her eyes.

"Tear that thing off."

"But, I will destroy your underwear.."

"Tear it off!" she yelled.

I've grabbed it with fingers and she moaned in pleasure as I tore off her cup. Sound of ripping was heard as it remained in my hand, being torn in half. I've proceeded with biting her firm breasts then.

They were just as petite, but firm as her demeanor and her whole self was. Round, curved, with large, rosy nipples which I've bitten in, pulling each of them again, and again, and she screamed, pushing me to the bed. Was it hurting her?

"Now you've done it!" she screamed, slapping me.

She got up.

"Oh my. I've really screwed it up this time." I thought to myself, but she was back in a matter of minutes. On her body now there was a tight leather skirt and corset which supported her breasts, making her look even better than she was. In her palm, she handled a long, black whip.

"You've been a bad, bad boy, stranger. It's time to be punished."

"Wait…"

"Shut up!" she screamed, taking the part of her bra, pushing it deep in my mouth. I almost choke, truth to be told. I was not able to move. I would probably have resisted, but her tea made me too drowsy. It looked like I was really drugged, but in the same time it felt too good to just run away.

"Turn your worthless back around to me." she gave me an order, and I've had to listen. Of course, I would get whipped if I was not to do so. It was so demeaning, and my pride told me to run away but… it was impossible.

As I've turned around, I've felt the whip all over my backside.

"Kya! Kya! Kyaah!" she screamed, whipping me once, again, and again. Finally, I've found enough willpower to resist.

"Wait, you crazy woman!" I've stood up, grabbing her whip with palm. Her eyes became angry.

"You dare to defy me!"

I've pulled her by whip, and she lost her footing, falling on me. She tried getting up, but I was tired of her treating her like my slave. I was a traveler of the world, seeing sights, being undefeated by everything.

"You should be listening to me!" I've heard yell from myself. It sounded almost alien coming from my mouth.

Her cheeks blushed.

"Tie me. I haven't had a real man in a long period of time." she became submissive.

There was no turning back now. She believed I was the realest man which she had in a long time, and who was I to destroy that belief of hers? It was good for my ego. So I've grabbed the rope from the living room, coming back to her room.

Resisting a bit, she yelled as I tied her wrists to the bed, smiling like a maniac. It just came from myself – maybe it was because of the drug, or because of some unknown part of myself which just emerged.

"Maybe you will like this." I've smirked with a lunatic smile, grabbing part of her bra, pushing it deep in her mouth just as she did to me. She tried breaking off, showing up that she is resisting but as I've grabbed her between legs, tearing her underwear down, she became more and more submissive, until her yells turns into moans as I fingered her.

She still kicked and tried to break off, but it was too much for her, and her body started shivering. I've felt her becoming more and more wet as the time went by. She tried to tell me something, and I've taken the bra from her mouth. After coughing a bit, she was finally able to tell me what she meant to say.

"Fuck me." she said, in a totally serious voice.

"You're serious, eh?"

"Damn serious. Do it, you low-life."

I've grabbed her foul mouth, pinning her head down on a pillow. Of course, already I was hard, so I've laid myself down on her. I've felt her wet, warm body under mine, and it got me shivering. I wanted to try her, to make her scream in excitement.

As the tip of mine made a contact with her body, she let a moan of joy, and I've felt myself sliding deep down inside of her. It was a dirty pleasure. I did not knew this woman, I've only learned her name, but it still felt so good. Becoming a one person which somebody who you don't know. Maybe this was the mystery which I was trying to find? No.. however you look at this, this is a simple fuck. It's not even a sex. This was fucking.

But I liked it.

I've been sliding into her hot, wet body again, and again, feeling her juices all around myself, and she moaned, screaming, enjoying herself. She tried breaking off, but I've slapped her, and she gasped as I've turned her around.

Her arms crossed because of the way she was tied, she raised her back up and I took a whip, slamming her from behind. Smack! Smack! Smack! She was all red, she was crying and moaning at the same time.

And then I took her from the back. Disappearing inside of her, I've felt the faint scent of the vanilla combined with something else. Truly, a dirty pleasure.

She finally managed to rip one of her hands off, only to find the way inside of her wetness, with three of her fingers going inside in a fast pace. I've still pounded her from behind and she screamed, spitting her bra out only to yell that she is almost there, to be faster, and faster.

Literally, I was almost on the verge, I was barely able to hold it inside of myself. But I could not disappoint her, not in a moment this critical.

She suddenly moaned even harder, and her whole body fell in one big convulsion as her back arched and I grabbed her breasts with a tight clasp of my palms. Her nipples literally were burning at this moment, and as I've pulled her hair I've felt her juices covering my thighs, and she fell down on her stomach, still shuddering, and moaning.

"What are you waiting for, low-life?" she asked me, and I've suddenly felt the sensation overcoming my whole body. I pulled her waist up again, and I could feel my body getting relieved of all the passion which I've felt until now, concentrating between my legs and in my stomach, as I was still inside of her.

When we were done, she took a bit of my juices and licked it of her fingers.

"Your taste is so foreign." she smirked, diving face down in the pillow, letting one long, pleased sigh.

It was late at night, I've felt sleepy, and she just got out of the shower, wearing her nightgown, and her long, brown hair fell freely down her curvaceous body.

"Stay here for a night." she pleased me in her cutest possible voice, and I found out that I couldn't resist.

So she found her way close to me, putting her cheek on my chest, falling asleep.

When I got up in the morning, she was gone. I've searched around all apartment, but only thing which I've found was a little, gilded key. Tied to it there was a sign.

"I went back. Thank you for your passport, and all of the money. Enjoy the life of the east. This is the year of a cat, a luckiest year in my life.

P.S. You've bedded a fictional character.

Coco."

And as I looked out of the apartment, bus which I could've seen from here was a long gone. I was a lost soul, lonely among the strangers, in the year of a cat.


End file.
